The Assassination of Hitler
The Assassination of Hitler is a parody series by Hitler Rants Parodies. It tells the tale of of a mysterious death of Hitler as Fuhrer and the ensuing power struggle which quickly turns bloody. It serves as a prelude to the Finality trilogy. Synopsis Prologue Günsche informs Hitler about a plot to assassinate him. When Hitler accuses Fegelein of said plot, Günsche shoots Hitler, instantly killing him and sending him into the great beyond. Great beyond: Episode 1 When Hitler finds himself into the great beyond, he is confronted by God. When Hitler doesn't believe Him, He shows Hitler his true powers. Main story: Episode 1 Everyone in the bunker hears the gunshot and Günsche exits Hitler’s room passing Bormann who is outside. Günsche informs the others that Hitler is dead. Bormann and Linge carry Hitler’s body out of the bunker where it is cremated and his generals give one final salute. Goebbels stares at the fire with a look of utter despair. Günsche calls his true master, Wolfgang Kortzfleisch, leader of the Space Nazis, to inform him that Hitler has been successfully assassinated. Fegelein and Himmler devise a plan to save Hitler from ever being assassinated using a time machine provided by "X", Hitler’s mysterious contact from the future. As part of that plan, Fegelein decides to launch a leadership struggle to create a distraction so that he can go back to the past and save Hitler. The episode ends with Speer, Jodl, Fegelein intentions their attempts to succeed Hitler. Main story: Episode 2 Mohnke reveals his plans to become the new Führer, which is objected by Jodl. Goebbels, in turn, tells both men that as long as he lives, they will not lead the Reich. Eventually the situation begins to spiral out of control, to the point that everyone begins to burn documents that can undermine their chances of becoming the new Führer. Schenck tries to convince Tellermann to stop burning said documents. The latter simply explains that it is the only way of saving all of the Reich before he leaves. Main story: Episode 3 As a drunk Burgdorf sings about becoming the new Führer and killing Fegelein, he, along with Bormann, Krebs, and Weidling believes that Steiner will join the struggle, given the fact that he has a large-enough army to do so. Their discussion is broken when Keitel tells Weidling that they are ordered by Goebbels to defend themselves against renegade factions. As the Jodl Rebellion faces off against Goebbels’ loyalists, both factions are in turn besieged by other forces. Mohnke, who is commanding Goebbels’ forces on the frontline, retreats to the bunker to report to Goebbels regarding the situation. Weidling tries to convince Krebs, Goebbels, and Burgdorf to resolve the situation to no avail when the three men ended up arguing over who should lead the Reich. Main story: Episode 4 Krebs tries to get help from the Soviets, but Chuikov reveals that the Soviets are going to invade. Goebbels tried to unite the other factions under his command, but all attempts at trying to appoint himself as the new Führer failed. Having realized his defeat, Goebbels dictates his last will and testament. Main story: Episode 5 Speer tells Traudl that everyone must evacuate from the bunker; the latter reveals that Goebbels, Magda, Krebs, and Burgdorf are staying. Later, Speer visits Magda, who suffers from a fever. He tries to convince Magda to leave the bunker along with her husband, but she tells him that they will go down with the Reich. Speer leaves the bunker and takes one last look at the ruined Chancellery, before disappearing into the ruins of the Reich. Main story: Episode 6 Gerda, Günsche, Mohnke, Schenck, and Traudl leave the bunker in the hope of escaping. Burgdorf, Krebs and Grawitz commit suicide. Goebbels later shoots Magda and then himself. Their bodies are later burned. Main story: Episode 7 During their attempted escape, Gerda, Günsche, Mohnke, Schenck, and Traudl encounter Hewel who finds them after escaping from the total wiping out of his faction. The next morning, the immolated corpses of Goebbels and Magda are found by Hentschel. Great beyond: Episode 2 Hitler gets a visit from Burgdorf, Krebs, his maps, Goebbels, and Grawitz in the great beyond. He berates all of them for destroying the Reich. The four explains about the leadership struggle (while still blaming each other for the Reich’s demise), and the Soviet invasion that resulted from said struggle. Hitler points out that Goebbels could’ve used his stare of doom to win the struggle, which angers him so much, he uses said stare at Hitler. Great beyond: Episode 3 Hitler gets a visit from Gaddafi in the great beyond. Gaddafi begins to teach Hitler on how to design a fabulous flag for all eternity, resulting in a Rant-Off between the two dictators. Main story: Episode 8 The escapees meet up with other forces from other factions, including the Jodl Rebellion. Eventually, the Soviets arrive, surrounding the escapees. Mohnke and Schenck advised Gerda and Traudl to try to escape. Gerda decided to stay and Traudl decided to try to escape. Schenck later talked with Hewel who was planning to kill himself. Schenck tried to persuade Hewel not to kill himself, but when they are informed that the Reich has surrendered; Hewel and Jodl loyalist Stehr both commit suicide. Weidling declares an immediate cease-fire with the Soviets, fainting shortly thereafter. The fate of the remaining surviving members of the Reich in the parallel universe where Hitler is dead after the Reich has fallen to the Soviets are revealed. Eventually, the Space Nazis invades the Earth and occupies it. Fegelein uses the time machine to go back and save Hitler. Fegelein goes back to the point when Günsche informs Hitler about a plot to assassinate him, but before Günsche can kill Hitler, Fegelein interrupts claiming that he has a gun. Hitler orders Günsche to go outside and catch Fegelein. Fegelein successfully averts Hitler’s assassination, but this also stops Günsche from being discovered and his true loyalties continue to remain hidden. Epilogue Günsche calls his true master to inform him that Hitler has not been assassinated, which Günsche believes has jeopardized the Space Nazis hopes of conquering Earth, but Kortzfleisch still believes he still has a chance. Meanwhile, Hitler, realizing that Fegelein wasn’t plotting to assassinate him and announces his plans to find out the assassin's true identity. Characters *Adolf Hitler *Joseph Goebbels *Hermann Fegelein *Otto Günsche (main antagonist) *Traudl Junge *Gerda Christian *Alfred Jodl *Hans Krebs *Helmuth Weidling *Wilhelm Burgdorf *Wilhelm Mohnke *Vasily Chuikov *Ernst-Robert Grawitz *Muammar al-Gaddafi Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Completed parodies